versus_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Versus RP Race: Elves
Race Elves History Elves may be the only non-human race that deals with the least amount of scrutiny from humans due to their similarities in appearances. Soon after the destruction, it was the Elves that had reached out to humans with the will to help them survive. The race filled with superior hunters with knowledge of survival had played a large role in helping humans survive and rebuild. Though there are some individuals who dislike elves for the fact that they are not human, most find Elves to be the most tolerable due to their past acts of kindness and their similarities. Traits Cosmetic *Hair Color: Ranges anywhere from dark brown colours of the lower born Elves, to the sheer blonde, near white, colours of the higher born Elves. *Eye Color: The lower born Elves have darker eyes, near brown and every variation inbetween, whereas the higher born Elves have the lighter colours. *Skin Color: All Elves have pale skin, whether they are low or high born. *Average Height: Elves stand tall and willowly, so anywhere between 5'6"- near 6'5" *Obviously Elves carry delicate, pointed ears, which sets them apart from the normal humans. Their eyes are also commonly almond shaped and their features sway toward natural perfection. Personality *There's no telling just how an Elf will treat you, regardless of caste. The Elves, by nature, are magical and giving beings, though the Higher born caste tend to stay in their homes and not wish to get their hands dirty. That's not, to say, that some aren't willing to do so. As much as their souls sway toward giving, the Elves are a michevious bunch and will likely talk to someone in infuriating politeness. Elves have a lifespan that is the nearest to immortality and use that time to form themselves into a piece of 'art'. Elves can be shy to start with, but quickly warm up to those that share kindness, generosity, and show at least a small appreciation for the environment. Abilities *Talented hunters and huntresses, *Posesses intelligence and survival skills *Talented weapon users *Creators of some of the most effecient and sturdiest weapons *Can talk to certain animals, for a brief time. Race Specialties Elves are known for their charitable composition, but are also known for their small magics in talking to animals of near every species. Some can talk to certain species of birds, while others to squirrels or rabbits. Some of the more powerful Elves can talk to the larger species such as deer or carnivorous animals, but those with such powers are rare and far between. How long one can talk to the animals depends mostly on their power level, but the weakest can speak with the smallest animal for at least 30 minutes. It ranges from there to hours, depending on power level, caste and age. Elves are also known for their grace and speciality with their use and forging of weapons. Whether with a bow, longsword, sling, or dagger, you can expect an Elf to be deadly with whatever they use. Category:Information Category:Races Category:Elves